Mayu's Randomness
by GundamSeedRocks
Summary: It's about a random character. Mayu Kirihara, doing a silly little quiz.


I woke up and smashed the alarm clock next to me in a desperate effort too shut it up. Lazily climbed out of bed and got dressed. And ran into my siblings, after I ate breakfast, while I was brushing my teeth and hair. "Hey Akaya."

"What do you want, Nee-san? =_=" He said, and I could easily hear the irritation in his voice.

"Is that any way to talk to your nee-san?"

"She's got a point Akaya-kun." And I hear Rachael giggle. I silently thank her for speaking up.

"Rachie.." AKaya Whined, "I'm being serious. She always wants, 'something!'"

"Akaya..=_=. I'm gonna kill you."

"Heh. Bye!" Akaya says as he dashes off towards school.

"Akaya-kun...o.o Hey! Don't leave me! Ya know I always run there with you!" Rachael yells at Akaya as she runs off ahead with him.

"Jeez...-.-.. Those two always leave me behind..." I sigh, this happens a lot. I don't really understand why. COuld it be they dislike their eldest sister? I don't even really know...I walk to school by myself and sit through my boring math class... _"God... why the hell am I here? =.="_ I think as class slugishly passes by. I fall asleep before the class ended so I can't really remember what happened. So I exit and enter the lunchroom.

"Hey! Mayu! Sit with us!" I hear as I turn my head and see Yuki-chan, and Lizzy.

"Mayu! hurry up! haha!" Lizzy yells at me as I run over and sit with them.

"Hey guys..^^ What's up? :)" I ask kindly as I start eating.

"Nothing much."

"Ooo ooo Mayu I heard in the middle school the kids were having this quiz that they were spreading around. I heard your brother and sister go there, maybe you could get us copies.. It sounds like so much fun!" Lizzy said happily.

"Hmm.. That does sound like fun."

"Oh please do it Mayu! It'll be fun, come on!" Yuki-chan says as I nod and say I'd try bringing it tomorrow.

I get home and say hi to mom and dad, and the two little brats...I spy they brought home a few extra and I take one while I thought they weren't looking.

"Mayu-nee-san...=_=.." Akaya smirked, "What'cha gonna do with those? heh."

"Nee-san...OwO You wanna do that quiz? ^^ Ganbatte!"

"Rach, there is no grade, she doesn't need luck."

"Yeah but I still felt a need to say ganbatte. T_T"

"You two...*twitches*" I run into my room and lock the door. Then look at the random meme I grabbed. Then took out a pen and decided to fill it out.

1. The person I like and why I like them

Well I like Akutsu and Niou.. I don't see why I should tell this piece of paper that...

2. A famous person I've been compared to

Rikkaidai's super ace...-.-"

3. 5 things that irritate me about the same sex/opposite sex

same sex:

1)They are afraid of me

2)They don't like it when I throw giant rocks at them..

3)She won't confess her love for Aka-err whoever they like.

4)They try avoiding me...=_=

5)They get me with the cute eyes.. ERGGG

opposite sex:

1) He never cleans his room

2)I end up cleaning it for him...=_=

3)He always has to make his hair 'perfect'

4)They always are playing tennis...=_=.. I like tennis too...but seriously?

5)They tend to get red eyes, white hair, and throw fits...

4. The best thing that happened to me this week

I got to mess with Rach when she was really drugged, cuz she had her teeth pulled...XD It was awesome!

5. Weird things I do when I'm alone

WHAT! I NEVER DO WEIRD THINGS!

6. How I'd spend 10,000 bucks

Buy a DS, new clothes, for me, and my siblings obviously...-.-" Buy something fun for AKaya.. :) Buy Rach some legos or something. Buy hair dye... It's ok for Akaya, but it irritates me...-.-

7. Things I like and things I don't like about the way I look

My hair! D I do like green, but AKaya's hair is enough for me...

8. My last night out in detail

hehehhe... I forced my siblings to go shopping with me, and forced them to try on DRESSES...XD Too bad Rach destroyed the pictures...=.=

9. Something that

10. Makes me sad when I think about it

The fact that the guys I like don't even know my name...ugh..

11. Something I've lied about

I 'never' lie..

12. Stranded on an island with someone you love for ten years or someone you hate for a month? Why?

Someone I love...XD I'd drive Rach and Akaya crazy, and they won't be able to do anything about it! HAHAHAHHAHAH!

13. Something I'm currently worrying about

The fact that Akaya takes so horrible care of his hair... *fake sighs*

14. Something I do without realizing

Scare people... -

15. Lyrics that apply to my current situation/mood

"And it finds me

The war within me pulls me under

And without you

The fight inside is breaking me again"

16. A drunken story

I'm 16 dude...=_=

17. Something I regret

Posioning Rachael a couple times...O.O Umm And I have totally hurt AKaya a number of times, when he was longer...T_T I feel so bad about that now.. D:

18. To do list

1)Study for that terrible Math test next week...

2)Pass the other exams.

3)Destroy everyone else in tennis... D

4)Including AKaya and Rach, just I'll save them for later... :)

20. My longest relationship and who it was with

My family I guess...-.-"

21. Write the one phrase that's running through your mind

Take me into the beautiful, where the rivers flow, where the love never ends.

I think that's what it is, Rachael sings the song so much, I love it.. :)

22. 5 things I want to change

1) Rachael and Akaya's minds...So they don't think I'm an alien...*sweatdrops*

2) Drag the person who created math into the streets and beat them...=.= Darn you.

3) My hair, I want it Blood red, or Black. Just not Seaweed's hair color!

4) Give myself a DS

5) Have Niou or Akutsu all to myself... 3

23. 5 things within touching distance

1) Paper

2) Myself

3) pen

4) My bed

5) My pillow

24. Someone I'd like to be for a day and why

Niou... hehhehee.. It doesn't matter right?

25. Story of my first kiss

Akaya... ... Can't a big sister kiss her baby brother? XD

_"Hmm... That wasn't too bad._" I think as I put it down... _"At least it killed some time.. :)"_ I lie on my bed staring at the ceiling, until I'm called to dinner...


End file.
